


Goodnight Sherlock, Goodnight John

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sherlock Loves John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A Johnlock version of the classic children’s story Goodnight Moon by Margaret Wise Brown.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hope_Austen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Austen/gifts).



In 221B  
There is a cup of tea  
And a familiar skull  
Who is not at all dull  
And there are two good friends  
At opposite ends  
Of a sofa — so cozy  
They’re starting to feel dozy…  
  
Goodnight 221B  
Goodnight tea  
Goodnight skull  
Sleeping isn’t dull  
When you’re with your best friend  
Even if he tends  
To steal all the covers  
It’s okay, because you’re lovers  
  
Goodnight Sherlock, goodnight John  
Now sleep, until the break of dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hope_Austen, who left a comment on If You Give Sherlock a Biscuit requesting that I write something based on Goodnight Moon. I can’t promise anything, but I am open to prompts, so feel free to leave them in your comments. And kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
